


Tumblr Writing Prompts - Harry Potter

by Brattness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fremione - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, fred weasley - Freeform, hermione granger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2018-10-07 19:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10367952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brattness/pseuds/Brattness
Summary: A series of Harry Potter themed Writing Prompts from my tumblr: pranksters-and-bookworms.Rated Mature for later prompts.Disclaimer: The characters within these works of fiction are not my own, nor is the story from which they originated. All credit for them goes to J.K. Rowling. I have made no profit from the creation of these stories and claim only the plots. Such as they are.





	1. Why are you such a tease?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing Prompt #1
> 
> Tumblr: pranksters-and-bookworms

Hermione sat tense and trembling, fingers clenching the arms of her chair so fiercely her knuckles shone white. Her breath came out rough and ragged as she gasped, trying to pull herself together. She was astounded at herself. How had she come to this? To be so affected by the red-headed prankster who currently held her captive in the library?

She watched, transfixed, as he drew closer to her, placing large hands down upon her own. His front teeth dragged across his bottom lip before a nearly predatory grin spread across his features, mere inches from her own face. The bushy-haired witch released a soft moan at the sight of it, a promise of good things to come.

The soft sound of a breathy chuckle reached her as she felt his laugher caress her cheek. Her gaze flicked up to his eyes, full of mischief and desire, and she found it impossible to look away as he drew closer to her. His nose just brushed her’s and travelled across her skin to the side, leading his lips to the soft skin of her cheek. He spent a moment barely trailing his lips over her before pulling back.

Hermione’s eyes fluttered closed in anticipation of the kiss she was sure to come. Instead, she felt him pull away and heard his footsteps trail away from her. Her eyes snapped open and she stared after him, eyes wide and confused. “Wha-?” she barely got out before he let out a mischievous chuckle, looking over her with a playful adoration. He had fooled her! Got her all worked up just to leave her in the library, alone and completely incapable of concentrating on her work.

Hermione’s brow furrowed as she shot a glare at the red-head. “Fred Weasley, _why_ are you such a tease!?” She loudly whispered, despair and frustration evident in her voice.

Fred let out another laugh and a trademarked rougish wink. “Come, now, Granger. You’d be bored if I weren’t. Ta, Love.”


	2. You know you love me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing Prompt #2
> 
> Tumblr: pranksters-and-bookworms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The characters within this work of fiction are not my own, nor the story from which they originated. All credit for them goes to J.K. Rowling. I have made no profit from the creation of this story and claim only the plot. Such as it is.

It was all Fred could do to not burst out laughing at the sight of the rather frazzled looking witch before him. She was covered in soot, that extended from her hands, up her arms and spread across her chest, neck, face, and most of her hair (which was even more wild than usual, thanks to the tiny explosion that occurred seconds earlier). Hermione appeared to be doing a spectacular impersonation of another student in her year with a particular proclivity towards pyrotechnics.

It was all fun and games, until the look of shock darkened into frustration and perhaps a touch of anger and malice. “Fred Weasley. What did you just give me?” she asked from behind clenched teeth. It was a look that, several years ago may have wiped the smile off Fred’s face for fear he was about to be hexed. Any more, though, he knew she couldn’t cause him much harm. Not that she wasn’t capable, oh no! She certainly was. Brightest witch of her age. No, it was simply because of who they were.

Fred pulled his face from behind the crook in his elbow, fighting back the manic grin that was attempting to take over. “Aww, 'Mione! It’s just a joke…”

Hermione continued to glare down at her hands as she began to brush at herself, trying to remove the soot. “I’m getting tired of your jokes. What have I said about pranking me?”

The red-head let out one soft laugh before reaching out to help remove the mess. “Aww, c'mon, Love! It’s just a bit of fun…”

The younger of the two pushed Fred’s hands away with a frustrated huff. “Don’t touch me! You’ll only cause me more trouble.”

Now, had Fred truly believed that Hermione meant those words he would have, of course, acquiesced to her demand. However, knowing her, and knowing the best way to diffuse the situation, he continued to circle her, purring out a string of apologies. “‘Mione, you don’t mean that. You know you love me…”

After a moment’s half-hearted attempt at pushing Fred away Hermione slumped, her head leaning back as he grinned down at her. She gave a frustrated and defeated groan as she flung a hand up to wrap an arm around behind his neck to drag his face down to eye level. “Just you watch it, Weasley. I’ll get you back.”


	3. How could you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing Prompt #5
> 
> Tumblr: pranksters-and-bookworms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The characters within these works of fiction are not my own, nor is the story from which they originated. All credit for them goes to J.K. Rowling. I have made no profit from the creation of thess stories and claim only the plots. Such as they are.

“Frederick Weasley, how _could_ you?”

The red-head in question looked up at his bushy-haired accuser from a pile of tattered parchment. As soon as his confused gaze landed upon the purple spots traveling across Hermione’s skin, his face lit up with glee. Fred tried hiding his smile behind one, broad hand as a pitiful whimper escaped the young witch standing before him. 

“Oh, Love! I didn’t… ” He stood, interrupting himself with an ill-conceiled chuckle. “That wasn’t for…” Another interruption as he reached for her, one hand on her shoulder the other cupping her cheek. He pressed his forehead against hers, unable to fight his wide grin any longer. “I can fix it.”

Hermione glared up at her boyfriend, the corners of her pout beginning to tremulously flicker up into a reluctant smile. “You had better,” she warned, pressing a soft punch into his chest as he clung to her, laughing into her curls.


	4. I'll walk you home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing Prompt #18
> 
> Tumblr: pranksters-and-bookworms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The characters within these works of fiction are not my own, nor is the story from which they originated. All credit for them goes to J.K. Rowling. I have made no profit from the creation of thess stories and claim only the plots. Such as they are.
> 
> Wow! So I got my very first actual writing prompt from [@katyaseyeballnecklace](https://tmblr.co/mZMorYxzuL9uCnreIB1b6TQ)!
> 
> So, thank you so much, Love! Hope this works for you.
> 
> Oh…As an aside…“FRED LIIIIIIIIIVESSSSSS!” For the sake of this story, at least.

It had been three months. Ninety days since his idiot of a younger brother had, rather horrendously, caused the heartbreak of one Hermione Granger. And, quite frankly, Fred had yet to even _begin_ forgiving the great prat. The professional prankster wasn’t quite clear on all the details, but had gleaned enough information from their dear friend Harry to know that it was completely Ronald’s fault. Even Harry was angry with the youngest Weasley son, and, according to Harry, it was unlikely his two friends would ever reconcile their previously romantic relationship.

Just fine with Fred. Gave him a chance to insert himself more firmly in the brilliant witch’s life. Or, it would have been fine, had Hermione not been so miserable since.

It was probably the first weekend since the schism had sprung between Ron and Hermione that her famous bushy head had arrived on their doorstep. Fred and George had welcomed her, Fred so surprised to find she’d finally accepted their offers that all he could do was state for a moment. The moment was ruined, of course, when his dear, not nearly as handsome twin had called out for their mother. The brothers found themselves shoved unceremoniously to the sides as the plump woman who had raised them bolted out the door to scoop a crying and apologetic Hermione into her arms.

Now they all sat at the table, the meal beginning to wind down and the tension that had been bubbling up since Ron had entered the dining room and found a familiar face sitting at the table nestled firmly between the twins. There had been an icy moment of silence before Molly Weasley had snatched up Ron to help her set up. No one wanted to discuss the obnoxious elephant in the room. The obnoxious, red-headed, elephant in the room.

Turned out they didn’t need to. The person in question did it himself. The Trio had been chatting tensely amongst themselves for a little while as other conversations rose and fell around them, but one sentence managed to find itself out in the open during a lull in all other conversations.

“Merlin’s beard, woman! Can’t you just get off your high horse and forget it already! It wasn’t even that big of a deal!”

Silence took hold of the Weasley’s dining area as each red head stared in shock at either their youngest son/brother, or the witch that had been a mainstay at their table since they were eleven. Fred’s eyes were glued to her, staring with ever growing concern as the seconds ticked by. As Ron’s face brightened red and his shoulders began to stoop and slouch, her face hardened and her spine stretched straight. If she opened her mouth to speak now, Fred knew a river of righteous venom would pour out. But she never got the chance. The room seemed to explode with activity.

“Ronald Weasley!” came the scolding tone from their mother. “Why you little shite! Do you have any idea…” began Ginny. Harry and Arthur were caught in the middle trying to calm everyone down, while George wrapped a protective arm over Hermione’s shoulders before spatting his own displeasure across the table at Ron. Following George’s lead this time, Fred wrapped his own arm around the young woman’s waist, but instead of letting his prat brother have the lashing he deserved he was far too focused on the changes occurring on Hermione’s face as all the commotion writhed around them.

“Let’s take a walk,” he said, standing and trying to pull her along, waiting for her to stand on her own. She turned her face to stare at him for a moment, wide eyed, before quietly nodding and rising to stand with him and quietly escaping the Weasley’s home.

They walked quietly through the garden, not saying much, just waiting for the noise in the house to calm down before they returned. Fred watched her surreptitiously as they walked, and continued to do so as they paused, Hermione seeming to stare through the Burrow, deep in thought. “He…I wasn’t enough. I wasn’t good enough…” She mumbled. Fred let out a disgusted huff and reached out to pat her head, dragging his fingers over her bushy, tangling hair. “He’s an idiot, and you’re brilliant. He just doesn’t know how to handle all that brilliance, is all.”

Hermione huffed out a half-hearted laugh and glanced up at him, a small smile flickering on her lips before fading again. His own grin at the sight of it faded a bit, too before he took a deep breath. “I’ll walk you home,” he said tentatively. She blinked up at him in surprise before waving a hand dismissively. “Fred, it’s only a couple of blocks from the apparition point to my house. I’ll be fine…”

Fred shook his head, adopting a very serious expression. “Only a couple of blocks in the middle of the night, Merlin knows where…”

“I know where…”

“Who _knows_ what kinds of ruffians could be lying in wait!”

“I assure you I’ll be quite safe…”

“What kind of gentleman would I be to let a fair maiden such as yourself-”

Hermione let out a scoff at that.

“-Wander off on her own. No, a true gentleman would see you to your doorstep!”

Hermione looked up at him disbelieving. “Fred Weasley. A gentleman?”

Fred grinned rogishly down at her with a wink. “Of course.”

Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head once before looking back up at him. “Very well, Fred. I will accept your offer.”

Fred grinned again, reaching out to take her hand for side along. “Don’t worry about Mum and Ginny. I’ll let them know I took you home and you’ll floo or owl them when you can. They’ll understand.” Hermione, who had been glancing at the house again nodded before closing her eyes, taking a deep breath, and concentrating on their destination.

The pair reappeared with a _‘pop’_ in an alley just a few blocks from Hermione’s flat. It was quiet as they walked, so Fred filled the silence with mindless chatter, telling Hermione some of the funnier little incidents that had occurred in the shop, little children swarming their store and causing havoc for their frazzled parents.

By the time they’d reached Hermione’s door, he had her covering her mouth, suppressing laughter so as to not bother her neighbors. She slid her key into her lock and paused, glancing up at her red headed companion, who wore a crooked smile as he waited for her to escape into the safety of her flat. She stood, staring in thought for a moment as Fred stood before her before she reached up to place one hand against his cheek. He blinked in surprise as she lifted up on her tip toes to place a soft kiss on his cheek. “Thank you, Fred,” she said softly before backing away and escaping through her door.

Fred stared in shock at the door for a moment or two before another grin creeped across his features once more. He bounced on the balls of his feet a couple times before turning around and making his way down the hall.

This was just fine with Fred, indeed.


	5. I love you...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing Prompt #8
> 
> Tumblr: pranksters-and-bookworms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The characters within these works of fiction are not my own, nor is the story from which they originated. All credit for them goes to J.K. Rowling. I have made no profit from the creation of thess stories and claim only the plots. Such as they are.

“I love you…”

The words were out before he realized he was saying them, and Fred came to a halt just as quickly as the young witch before him did. He had not meant to say the words out loud just yet, and now Hermione stared wide-eyed at Fred after this declaration, as though he had grown a second head. She appeared almost terrified.

Fred shifted from one side to the other, dropping his own widened eyes to the soft hands he held in his own. He dragged his thumbs across her knuckles repeatedly in a desperate attempt to calm his nerves. He had not expected her to look so…surprised? Shocked? Well, he had _hoped_ she’d be happy about it, or at least respond in some way, but she remained silent, barely even breathing as she stared at him.

The red-head let out a forced chuckle. “Y'know, nevermind. You don’t need to…” He was interrupted by an abrupt impact against his front as Hermione finally broke out of her trance and wrapped her arms around the wizard.

“Please don’t take it back,” she murmured into his chest. “I want it. Please don’t I could possibly feel any different.”

Fred sighed as he relaxed I to her embrace, reaching one arm to wrap around her waist and pull her in closer. The other reached up to run his fingers through her bushy hair. “Well, then, don’t you _ever_ forget, Love.”


	6. Wake up! Please, wake up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing Prompt #10
> 
> Tumblr: pranksters-and-bookworms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The characters within these works of fiction are not my own, nor is the story from which they originated. All credit for them goes to J.K. Rowling. I have made no profit from the creation of thess stories and claim only the plots. Such as they are.

Voldemort was dead, laying still and cold in the middle of the floor as people darted around him, searching desperately for loved ones. Cries of joy, relief, and devastation echoed through the Hall as Hermione wordlessly made her way across the rubble, bits of broken glass and wood crunching beneath her trainers as she slowly trudged forward towards a mass of red haired wizards and witches clinging to one another. Her eyes couldn't focus, the sights around her blurring in flashes of color, darkness, and flashes of healing spells.

She heard nothing around her save for the ceaseless wailing and shouts for help or supplies. She could distinguish no individual voices, was unaware if anyone called out to her, barely registered anyone who trailed through her path. Hermione didn't notice the pained glances she received as she walked between the members of the Weasley clan as she sought just the one out. The one who lay upon the floor, breathless, unmoving, cold...Gone.

She stood at his head for a few moments, her chin up as she looked at the wall across from her, her jaw clenching and her swaying, exhausted, from side to side. When she did speak her voice was harsh and cracked. "Wake up," she demanded quietly, still not looking down at the lifeless body resting at her feet.

"Hermione..." She heard a pained plea come from behind d her, but she ignored it, lowering herself down to her knees and reaching out to clench her fingers onto the robes of her lover. The body shook slightly with the strength of her own trembling as she spoke again.

"It's not funny, dammit Fred! Wake. Up!" Tears began to stream down her face, hot and acidic, burning trails down her cheeks she did not have the heart to care about. She leaned forward with a whimper as a hand found its way to her shoulder. Her free hand lifted to rest along one side of Fred's cold face as she bent to press her cheek against his. Her sobs began to force their way out of her as her body jerked and trembled with the strength of her anguish.

Hermione's mouth opened almost as if she were going to scream, but no sound came out. She pressed her temple against his, her soft skin sliding against his in a desperate caress. She dragged in a ragged gasp for air and, shuddering, demanded once more: "Wake _up_ , Fred. _Please_ , wake up!"

But as powerful as she was, as clever and smart, as well read as she was, even she could not raise the dead.

And so he did not wake.


	7. We're in the Middle of a Thunderstorm and you want to feel the rain?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing Prompt #50
> 
> Tumblr: pranksters-and-bookworms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The characters within these works of fiction are not my own, nor is the story from which they originated. All credit for them goes to J.K. Rowling. I have made no profit from the creation of thess stories and claim only the plots. Such as they are.

-o-0-o- 

Fred Weasley, rougish grin settled effortlessly upon his face, stood holding an over large umbrella over himself and the bushy-haired friend of his youngest brother protecting them from the downpour that had erupted from the sky a few moments earlier. He was pleased with himself for having the forsight to bring the raggedy thing, especially since the young with at his side had neglected to check the weather for the day, leaving her bright pink from embarrassment. 

Fred found he rather liked that color on her. 

The girl in question softly cleared her throat, wringing her fingers together and peeking out from behind her curls. "How...Far is it back to the Burrow, again?" She asked, a flash of lightning causing a slight tremble to crawl across her skin. 

Fred's grin widened as he chuckled. "Just a few minutes and we'll see it out past those trees, there. You almost made it back before you got lost." 

This resulted in a frustrated sigh as Hermione reached up a hand to bury her fingers in her hair, pushing the brown locks back away from her face with a huff. "I'm sorry you had to come look for me. Ronald just makes me so angry, sometimes! I mean, does he _have_ to be _so_ obtuse!?" 

This resulted in a loud bark of laughter from the tall red-head. "Ah, Ronniekins. Poor, sweet, not-all-that-bright brother o' mine!" He lowered his eyes again just in time for a roll of thunder to send another shudder across Hermione's shoulders. He tilted his head to one side, his smile fading slightly into a ponderous expression. "Are you cold, Granger?" 

The witch let out a soft laugh herself before shaking her head. "No, the chill is nice. Besides, I came out to cool my head." She stopped moving, then, peeking out from under the umbrella as Fred stopped as well, turning to look back at the girl he had been charged to find and bring back home safely. 

"Granger?" he started to ask before she rather suddenly darted out from under the umbrella with the sound of thunder rumbling over head. He jerked as though he meant to follow her, to try to get her back under their shield from the rain, but he paused, staring at her in surprise. 

Hermione hand thrown her hands out to either side and tilted her head back so she could face the sky as she slowly spun in place. She took a deep breath and let it out in a huff, a smile crossing her features as raindrops left trails across her skin. She was, very quickly, becoming soaked in rainwater. 

"Granger, what are you doing?" Fred asked, laughter surrounding the words as he stood with his free hand in his pocket, watching the witch with amusement. 

Hermione let out her own laugh, bending forward a bit before continuing her slow rotation. "I'm feeling the rain!" 

Fred tilted his head to one side, considering her again, eyes sparkling. "We're in the middle of a thunderstorm and _you_ want to stop and _feel the rain_?!" he asked. 

"Yes!" the younger teen replied, pausing her spin to face Fred with a smile. 

"I thought you hated the rain. You always run when it rains." Fred said, taking a few, slow steps toward her. 

Hermione shook her head, her curls drenched and beginning to dangle along the side of her face. Fred's eyes focused onto one lock of hair that had plastered itself along her cheek. "That's only when I have books. The rain could ruin them." 

"Ah!" Fred breathed as he reached Hermione. "Of course, silly me. Your ever present books! Must protect them." He reached up to tug the brown strands of hair away from his companion's cheek before tucking his hand back into his pocket. 

Hermione blinked at the unexpected contact, her eyes flitting around as her brain processed it before returning to his face. She cleared her throat once again as Fred's grin widened, becoming more mischievous at her reaction. The girl took a few steps back from him, returning to the rain. "What's the matter, Fred? Scared of the rain? Water won't _actually_ melt witches, you know." 

Fred scoffed a bit at that, his grin giving way to some confusion. "Whoever said water would melt witches?" 

Hermione shrugged, a smirk on her face. "Read it in a book." 

Fred shook his head. "Well, that's a ridiculous book, if you ask me. And besides..." He continued. "I have a perfectly valid and _logical_ fear of returning to the Burrow soaking wet just to drip water all over Mum's clean floors." 

Another bolt of lightning and the roar of thunder shook the air around them again, much closer now. Fred turned his attention back to Hermione, knowing that tremble would be there again. And it was, shaking her whole body. She tilted her head back and took a deep breath as the thunder rolled across the clouds and she released the same breath only after it stopped. "I _love_ thunderstorms. Come feel the rain with me, Fred." She peeked at him from one half-closed eye as a smirk slid across her lips. "I promise to dry you off before Mrs. Weasley finds you dripping puddles in her floor." 

Fred shot her a grin back and shrugged, snapping the umbrella shut and tossing it aside. "Ah, why the hell not?" And his hands came out to his sides to, as he watched Hermione, his fingers brushing lightly against her own as he raised them to the sky, welcoming the rain. The bright flush spread across Hermione's cheeks again, but she didn't pull away. Fred decided he rather liked the rain, too.


	8. Kiss Me Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I realise I've already done a drabble based on this prompt, but @good-vibes-7 requested a different hook. So here we are with 4.2!!!

The week could not possibly get any worse. Surely it couldn’t. Monday had started with a heated argument between Hermione and Ron that had left Ron fuming to his current girlfriend, Lav-Lav. Hermione was sinking into a pit of self-righteous despair, completely unwilling to apologize for something that, even by rather loose standards, she was 100% in the right. Poor Harry was trapped on the middle once again, trying to juggle supporting both of his friends and struggling.

Hermione had assured him that she was fine. That she had plenty of projects she could occupy her time with until Ronald had decided to dislodge his over large head from up Lavender’s posterior. Harry had given a combination chuckle and shudder at the mental image, shooting a grin at Hermione and patting her shoulder before running off after his other best friend.

Which left Hermione utterly alone, again. Of course, in the library. Which was normally just fine, really. The library was usually a place of peace and solitude for her. But today she had no such luck. She had been bent over her project for Ancient Runes, translating a particularly advanced section, when she heard a rather unkind bout of snickering begin at another table nearby. Hermione closed her eyes and gritted her teeth, knowing just who it was before she even bothered to glance up.

Much to her displeasure, three tables down sat Malfoy, Pansy, Nott, Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle cluttered together and eyeing her with a vicious glee on their faces. Hermione did her best not to react and simply looked back down to her homework. This tactic did not save her, sadly.

“Aaww, poor ickle Gryffindor all tucked away in the library all alone,” Hermione heard the grating whine of the pug-faced Pansy stage whispering in her direction. “What’s the matter, Mudblood? Too swotty for your so called friends to want to be around you again?"

“It’s no wonder! You can smell her filthy blood from here, can’t you?” Malfoy drawled. “It’s a wonder either of the boys can stomach her presence at all.”

Pansy let out a simpering chuckle at the blondes joke before adding, “It’d be a miracle if she even managed to snag one of those putrid boys for her own.”

Hermione blinked, her eyes beginning to sting. The taunting would not have bothered her so much if it had not become so obvious time and again how neither Harry or Ron viewed her as a female, save as a last resort. Didn’t really do much for her confidence at all. She had just reached for her book when she felt two simultaneous jostles on the bench either side of her. She looked to her right to find George, nose stuck in a book, leaning towards her to bump her shoulder with his own. “Mornin’,” he spoke before a hand reached out to draw her face in the other direction.

Fred sat facing her, a decidedly mischievous grin on his face. “Mornin’, Love. Didn’t leave you waiting long, hmm?”

Hermione blinked at him, confused, but his grin only widened and he lifted his brow as though trying to communicate some secret to her. “N-no. I was just finishing up this chapter, so it was good timing.”

Fred nodded, his fingers still trailing lightly over her jaw bone, sending icy hot shivers down Hermione’s spine. _‘What a curious reaction,_ she thought to herself. _'Especially in response to his touch…’_ “I’m glad to here it,” Fred said, leaning closer towards her. Hermione reached up to pull his hand from his face, but he clutched at her fingers and held them firm against the table before her, in plain sight. Before Hermione had a chance to become even more confused, Fred clued her in to his mischief.

“Kiss me,” he murmured so softly Hermione could barely hear.

She had to make a conscious effort to not let her jaw drop as she heard a soft chuckle coming from the twin behind her. “Wha-?” she wondered before she was interrupted.

“C'mon, Granger,” Fred murmured, close enough now that their shoulders pressed together. “Our dear baby brother is acting a right part anf isn’t here to support you when you could use it.”

George spoke then. “They think you can’t get a willing companion? Well, Freddie here is offering one of the most handsome…”

“..charming…”

“…dashing…”

“…eligable twins there are here at the school right now. At your service to shut the traps of these arseholes.” Fred tilted his head to one side, his face only inches away from Hermione’s.

“So what do ya say, Granger?” George interjected before Fred lifted his fingers to her jaw again.

“Kiss me.”

Hermione held Fred’s gaze for a moment, knowing the group of Slytherins were still watching, mouths probably agape at the current hoings-on. She gnawed on her bottom lip for a moment before making a decision and leaning forward to bring her lips tentatively to Fred’s. She could hear the gasp from Pansy and a low whistle from whom she assumed was Theodore Nott, but neither sound was able to distract her from the slight movement from Fred that allowed him to slot his lips perfectly against hers. He allowed her only a moment’s nervousness before deepening the kiss, reaching out with lips and teeth and tongue in a way that left her weak.

She was grateful she had started out sitting down.

After a few charged moments Fred pulled back, his cocky grin firmly in place as he looked over her expression. George cleared his throat and had begun clearing up Hermione’s study supplies and was standing to go, her back hooked over his shoulder. “C'mon, Love birds. People to go, places to do."

Fred stood with a nod, taking hold of Hermione’s hand and helping her up. Once standing, Hermione found her shoulders draped over by Fred’s arm as the twins escorted her out of the library, the Slytherins staring in varying states of shock or disgust, Nott waving his hand before his face as though fanning himself, teasing grin on his own face as he looked back to Malfoy.

-o-0-o-

Four days later and Hermione was _still_ driven to distraction by the memory of that kiss ghosting over her lips. It had left her uncertain and confused. Since then she had noticed her eyes drawn to Fred the moment he walked in the door. She could hardly drag her attention from him until he caught her staring. And he did. Every. Time. And he would shoot her another cheeky grin and wink, leaving her blushing with embarrassment and a desire to wipe that smirk of his lips with her own.

Finally she had had enough. She couldn’t focus, and she knew she would be able to get anything done until she had confronted this and had heard from him directly that the kiss had no lasting meaning. That it was indeed just a taunt in the direction of the Slytherins and nothing more. She had gone looking for the twins and had found them coming back to the dorms from the kitchens. One look at her caused them to pause, Fred leaning forward to look up at her face from a different angle. “You alright there, Granger?” he asked, using his most disarming tone in an attempt to sooth the frustration that must have been clear on her face.

Hermione glanced between the two of them before replying. “Could I speak to you for a moment, Fred? Privately?”

Fred straightened up, his brow raised in surprise to look to his brother. George, on the other hand, clapped Fred on the shoulder with a pointed look and a smile before taking of to the dorms by himself. Fred looked down curiously at Hermione, watching her fidget for a few moments before taking her hand and guiding her to any empty classroom. He paused by a window, leaning back against the sill before turning back to the bushy-haired witch. “So, my darling Granger. What’s eating at you?”

Hermione took a deep breath, letting it out slowly before beginning. “I was just…I wanted to ask about the other day, in the library?”

Fred’s grin widened. “Oh? What specifically about that day, Granger? I had a lot of stuff going on. You’ll have to be more specific.”

Hermione rolled her eyes and shot an exasperated glance his way. “The kiss, Fred.”

“Oh! The kiss!” he repeated. “Yes, that. What about that, Love?”

Hermione cleared her throat and shifted from one foot to the other, finding it inexplicably difficult to meet the wizard’s eyes. But Hermione was anything other than a coward, so she tilted her chin up and spoke in as matter of factly as she could. 'I wanted to thank you. For assisting me with my situation that day. I know it was just for show, but…“

"I don’t start something like that just for show, 'Mione,” Fred interrupted. She blinked up at him, her shocked expression surveying his humorless one. She’d never seen him look so serious before.

“You…You mean, you…?”

“I mean to say that I asked because I wanted to, and would not mind partaking again. On numerous occasions in fact.”

Hermione audibly swallowed at that barely able to get her thoughts out. “I…I’m not going to be your random, hidden snog, Fred…” She began before he shook his head at her.

“Not looking for some random snog. Kinda hoping for something a bit more…Exclusive.” Hermione noticed that, even though his cockiness was slowly beginning to return, there was a touch of nervousness behind his eyes.

Hermione shook her head slowly, shock still the most prominent of her emotions. “You. You want exclusivity?” Fred nodded silently at the question. “With me?” Hermione asked, receiving another nod in response. The young witch reached up to rest a curled finger against her lips in thought.

“Only if you want it, Hermione. I’m not interested in just putting on a show with this.” Fred’s voice was smooth and calm, but when Hermione looked over his face, she could see his worry there. He was concerned he would be rejected. That she would not take him seriously, or give him a chance. Hermione thought back at the over flowing warmth that had radiated through her at his touch in the library, and found she desperately wanted more of the same.

She took a couple steps forward, until she stood so close to Fred that they were almost touching. Hermione tilted her head back in order to survey Fred’s face once more before she made a decision that would change the remainder of her school year for the better.

"Kiss me."


End file.
